vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Muma
Muma refers to a physical place on the Frontier where the Sacred Ancestor performed experiments combining the genes of light and the genes of dark. However, it also is the name of the "null space" where Mia Simon slips into and later is taken to by the Sacred Ancestor. Description of Physical Place on the Frontier Even D's left hand can't tell him what this word means. D is supposed to go there some time in the distant future. It's an imposing castle at the end of the Highway of the Dead. Surrounded by three dry moats sixty feet wide and thousands of yards deep, the structure that towers at the center bristles with hornlike radar and parabolic antennas, gravity canons, destroyers, G-time curvature guns, and more. Some of the structures with in the ramparts are six hundred to a thousand feet high, while the tampering, rocket like towers seem easily three thousand feet tall. With in the castle walls is deep darkness that even D can't see through. The desiccated remains of seventeen or eighteen thousand people who failed to become Nobility lie in coffins. Those who managed the brutal trek down The Highway of the Dead are further tested here, until there are only ten survivors and many of them are insane. Those who have lasted this are injected with the Sacred Ancestor's DNA. In the lowest sub-level is the sway reactor that came from the Facility. D sets the sway reactor to breakdown the Facility in the Great Subsidence,while the North Lake Mountain Range once again blocks the Highway of the Dead. North Lake Mountain Range A chain of mountains. The highest peak is Mount North Lake at fifteen thousand feet, and another seven in the ten-thousand-foot range. As soon as D stabs into the gate to Muma, the mountain range is leveled in two seconds, leaving the Highway of the Dead in it's place. Facility in the Great Subsidence A generic research facility built by the nobility in ancient times. For ten thousand years the conducted experiments on combining humans and Nobles. The weird children that were born on after another were considered failures and cast into a bottomless pit. The Sacred Ancestor over saw the facility, where he had his own special viewing room. There's a vast hall with thousands or even tens of thousands of splendid garments and a room with walls covered with weapons. In the latter, D finds a sword exactly like the one he always carries. The facility goes down around twenty miles, and stretches at least that far in every direction. At present, there's a part of the factory where the machinery is out of commission. Beneath the factory area is a vast graveyard filled with black dirt. All of the coffins unearthed by the great earthquake are more than three thousand years old. The automated repair systems the Sacred Ancestor constructed aren't functioning fully, and guard beasts that were kept there were freed by some great act of destruction, so they still roam sections of the facility. If all the power in the energy line that runs under the village of Sedoc were to be released at once, it would be enough to destroy a planet or two. The entire facility took the Sacred Ancestor just sixty days to complete. Highway of the Dead A road in the far North that appears when the North Lake Mountain Range suddenly vanishes. There are about twenty thousand peope waiting to take that rod to Mumba, some having waited as long as five thousand years. All of them are called to Muma by the "the great one" to take part in experiments, and the road itself is a test course to weed out unsuitable candidates. Those lacking sufficient will are trapped there, not able to proceed or turn back. Factory A facility that stands in the middle of the Highway of the Dead. Appearing from a distance to be a building with out a single soft line, its massive and imposing entrance is more like a castle's gatehouse, except the gates are off their hinges. The courtyard and all the buildings and towers are devastated. The size of a major city, it's much larger than the Facility in the Great Subsidence near Sedoc. Apparently the sole purpose for this factory was to create Yuma, and many less-than perfect attempts at the same being remain there. Towering especially high behind a front yard is the central research center. Three thousand stories under ground in that building is the core of the facility. Another building has a medical enter on the five-hundredth floor, it's a hundred times better stocked than any of the great hospitals in the Capital. The equipment suggests it could hold only about a hundred patients. A computer controls everything in the medical center, including the pharmacy. Underground, there's a proton reactor. D unleashes it's energy, destroying the factory. Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Weapons